Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a power converter; particularly, it relates to a power converter with synchronous control function, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In a conventional isolated type AC-DC converter, usually, the secondary side of the transformer employs a diode to rectify the current. However, the voltage drop across the diode causes power loss, so it is proposed to replace the diode by a synchronous rectifying switch. In this arrangement, it must be ensured that the synchronous rectifying switch at the secondary side of the transformer is OFF when a power switch at the primary side of the transformer is ON, and the power switch at the primary side of the transformer is OFF when the synchronous rectifying switch at the secondary side of the transformer is ON.
In view of the above, the present invention proposes a power converter possessing synchronous control function and a control method thereof.